Princesa de Shia
by Lilith de Lioncourt
Summary: Distintos momentos de la vida de Reesa/Kestra
1. Hermanas

Todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a Laura Gallego

**I. Hermanas**

-En la academia nos enseñan a luchar como verdaderos guerreros, con honor, siempre de frente pero con gran eficacia. También te permite conocer a otros nobles de Idhún, con los que puedo entablar amistad que en un futuro me permitirá hacer alianzas para nuestro reino… ¿Me estás escuchando, Reesa? ¿Reesa?

-¿Qué?- preguntó la niña meneando la cabeza, y encontrándose la no muy contenta cara de su hermana.

-Digo que si me estás escuchando, te estoy hablando de lo que estoy aprendiendo con los caballeros de la Orden, ¿es que no te interesa en lo más mínimo?- preguntó enfadada. No era una persona a la que le gustara ser ignorada.

-Lo siento, es que estaba…

-Sí, mirando a los dragones- Alae salió al balcón donde estaba asomada su hermana. Bajo la luz de los dos soles que aún no se habían puesto, volaban majestuosos dos dragones dorados. El que parecía ser la hembra, permaneció suspendido en un punto fijo, batiendo sus alas sólo para mantenerse en esa posición, mientras el otro daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué el dragón grande no deja volar al otro?- preguntó la niña

-No sé, supongo que será un juego para ellos, como cuando tú persigues al gato de padre.-contestó perezosamente.

Reesa esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa pensando en lo que su hermana pensaba que era un simple juego. Ese gato creía tener suerte por poder dormir en la habitación con padre, pero pronto ella iría a la academia de Nurgon como su hermana, y se acabaría vengando sin temor a ningún arañazo.

Alae contempló la danza de los dragones durante un rato, y cuando giró la cabeza para ver a su hermana se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró al fondo de su habitación, intentando abrir su armario.

-Reesa, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?

A pesar de la impaciencia que denotaba la voz de su hermana, la pequeña princesa de Shia no se inmutó. Se limitó a decir que quería ver el uniforme nuevo de Alae. Así era ella, ya fuera escuchar la historia de su hermana o contemplar a un par de dragones jugando en el cielo, era demasiado impaciente para realizar la misma actividad durante más de cinco minutos.

-Pensaba que no estabas interesada en la academia- replicó la mayor de las hermanas.

-Hermana, sabes que no hay nada que espere con más ganas que estudiar en Nurgon como tú- dijo con voz inocente.

-Me alegra que sepas apreciar la oportunidad que tienes. No todo el mundo puede estudiar allí. Es cierto que admiten a todo aquel que tiene valía, pero muchas familias necesitan a sus hijos a su lado, para que contribuyan con su trabajo. Es por eso que para nosotros, los príncipes y princesas de los reinos de Idhún, además de una oportunidad es un deber. Allí aprendemos a ser reyes y reinas justos, y fieros guerreros para defender a nuestro pueblo si fuera necesario.

Las palabras de Alea estaban impregnadas de un profundo orgullo, que inluso Reesa pudo percibir.

-Te gusta mucho la academia.-no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. A sus seis años Reesa acababa de entrar en una fase en la que solía constatar cada hecho del que se daba cuenta, aunque no muchas personas solían estar cerca para escucharla.

-¿Tanto se me nota?- preguntó la joven con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí-contestó la niña muy seria- por eso quiero ir yo también.

Y no eran falsas sus palabras, pues en los días que su hermana pasaba en el castillo y hablaba de su vida en la Fortaleza, Reesa era un poco más feliz. Probablemente sólo el gato se daba cuenta de que lo perseguía con menos insistencia y no se preocupaba tanto en esconderle la comida. Y nadie más tenía que saber que la razón por al que quería ir a Nurgon no era para aprender a usar una espada, ni demostrarle a nadie lo valiente que era. Simplemente quería compartir con su hermana el mundo del que con tanto entusiasmo hablaba Alae.

FIN

Lilith

Espero que os haya gustado y si es así, podríais dejarme un review :D


	2. Refugiados

Todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a Laura Gallego

**II. Refugiados**

Keire pasea de un lugar a otro del campamento. Sabe que puede hacerlo, se ha ganado el cariño de todos los que se ocultan en las montañas. De todos menos uno. La princesa Reesa ya no odia a su gato, simplemente no soporta que él esté vivo y sus padres no. Sabe que es estúpido, que el gato no tiene la culpa de la invasión shek, y que ella es ya lo suficientemente mayorcita como para no andarse con esas niñerías, pero no por eso piensa cambiar su postura.

Tiene catorce años y se pasa el día ayudando a su nueva familia. Cuando empezaron esta nueva forma de vida, su hermana apenas le dejaba hacer nada, sólo acompañarla a buscar alimentos o hacer la comida. Pero hoy por fin, el maestro Covan va a enseñarle a manejar una espada.

Pronto se da cuenta de que no era tan fácil como imaginaba. Aunque tiene los brazos flacuchos, es bastante fuerte, pero no por ello más hábil. Se siente torpe e inútil ahora que ha descubierto su gran debilidad. Mira a su hermana, que se bate en duelo con otro de los refugiados y por primera vez siente envidia en lugar de admiración hacia ella.

-No te distraigas- le advierte Covan.

Reesa continúa, hasta que acaba rendida en el suelo, respirando descompasadamente.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- reconoce el maestro-. Sólo necesitas un poco de práctica, y no creo que eso sea problema para ti. No muchos aguantan tantas horas en su primera sesión.

Reesa se da cuenta en ese momento de que ya se ha puesto uno de los soles. Keire se acurruca sobre ella. ¿Es que nunca se dará cuenta de que su amor no es correspondido? Se levanta cogiéndolo en brazos, pero sólo porque hace frío y el gato, como todo mamífero, tiene una temperatura corporal parecida a la humana. Esa noche no será ella quien prepare la cena, con lo cansada que está no sería capaz ni de coger una sartén destartalada.

En lugar de eso, pasea con Keire, que ya está en el suelo porque Reesa no quiere que se haga ideas equivocadas. Busca a su hermana con la mirada, que está otra vez contemplando el cielo idhunita, buscando algún indicio del dragón que según la profecía les salvaría a todos. Se debate entre acercarse a ella o dejarla sola, pero en ese momento aparece Zanel.

Zanel es un chico de unos diecisiete años, y hace dos que se unió a su grupo. Aparentemente es humano, pero su piel parda y sus enormes ojos negros, hacen pensar que pueda tener algo de feérico. Reesa supone que esa parte no debe ser muy grande, ya que no parece tener problemas para vivir en esas montañas tan carentes de vetegación.

No es que a Reesa le guste Zanel solo porque sus mejillas parezcan mimetizarse con su brillante pelo rojo, que por cierto no es del todo rojo. A la luz de los soles parece tener algunos destellos anaranjados y según qué hora dorados, pero no es que ella haya estado observándole con demasiado interés, simplemente ha estado casualmente en su campo de visión en los momentos oportunos. Tampoco son un grupo muy numeroso.

-Buenas noches, princesa- saluda el chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola- responde ella forzando una sonrisa con la que devolver la suya-. ¿Qué tal el día?

-¡Oh! Bien. He estado montando guardia, así que, como no ha aparecido ningún shek, ha sido aburrido.

Puede que Zanel tenga un tono de voz que encandile a cualquier chica, y una cara exótica que haga que Reesa no pueda dejar de mirarla, pero si hay algo que no piensa dejar pasar, ni si quiera a él, es que bromee con un tono tan serio.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Cómo puedes bromear con algo tan importante?

¿Tienes idea de lo que sufre la gente aquí? Aunque parezca que son felices, el miedo y el dolor por sus seres queridos atormenta a todos y cada uno de los exiliados. Y tú, a quien se permite hacer algo realmente útil, que podrías enfrentarte a esas asquerosas serpientes y destruirlas con tu propia espada, ¿te quejas porque has tenido un día aburrido mientras yo apenas soy capaz de realizar cuatro movimientos básicos y no me permiten ir más allá de los límites de nuestro campamento?

Obviamente Zanel no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de la princesa, por lo que por unos instantes se queda mudo, mientras ella le mira ceñuda.

-Perdona, no sabía que te lo tomaras tan en serio…- dice dubitativo-. De todas formas no creas que es tan maravilloso enfrentarse a un shek. Puedes matar a uno, pero habrá otro que te mate a ti, o a un compañero, o a un amigo. La valentía no es siempre la mejor opción.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí en lugar de estar en algún país de cobardes como Raheld o Vanissar?- espeta Reesa con escepticismo.

Zanel duda por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se limita a decir

-Porque es aquí donde me han traído mis pasos y porque creo en la profecía. Puede que ese unicornio no llegue ni hoy ni mañana, pero algún día volverá a traernos la paz, y yo quiero que sepa que he estado esperándole- explica Zanel con un brillo en los ojos que bien podía estar provocado por una lágrima intentando salir.

-No tiene sentido, como tampoco que esperes al unicornio en lugar del dragón. ¿En qué podría ayudarnos durante la batalla?

-¿Es que debe haber una batalla? Aunque no tenga sangre celeste en mis venas, he vivido con ellos durante mucho tiempo, y he aprendido muchas cosas, entre ellas que la mayoría de los problemas tienen fácil solución, aunque nosotros nos empeñemos en llevarlo todo al extremo- Zanel sonríe al ver la expresión incrédula de Reesa y se acerca a ella-. Te lo explicaré mejor. Es como si una chica se enamora de un chico, y se pasa el día observándole sin decirle nada. Acercarse a él probablemente sea la prueba más fácil que la vida le pueda poner, pero sin embargo ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que eso de buen resultado, y no lo hace. ¿Qué pasa? Que es el chico el que tiene que acercarse a ella, y aun así ella acaba echándole en cara el mal gusto de una broma, y la conversación deriva en temas bélicos. Interesantes, pero no es de lo que ninguno de los dos quiere hablar, ¿sabes?

-Creo que capto la idea- dice Reesa completamente sonrojada, mientras mira a un lado y otro para asegurarse de que nadie más le ha escuchado. Finalmente es Zanel quien se acaba rompiendo el hielo que aún se resiste a derretirse y besa a la princesa. Esto pilla totalmente por sorpresa a Reesa, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo, es una sorpresa agradable, así que simplemente se deja llevar y disfruta del momento. Es su primer beso y desde luego, no piensa desaprovechar el tiempo pensando en sheks, dragones, unicornios, guerras y los dioses saben qué otras cosas más.

FIN

Lilith de Lioncourt


End file.
